moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aranil Lightstrike
"The Lightstrike family has served Stormwind for generations, and I will continue that, in my father's name I will serve Stormwind, The Grand Alliance, and the Paladins of the Silver Hand, and I shall protect them from any harm no matter what, even if it takes my life" ''-Aranil Lightstrike-'' Aranil Lightstrike (Born on October 27 a year after the start of the first war) is a Human Paladin, born in Stormwind City. Son of Darthurian Lightstrike and Luxia Stillwater, He has served the Stormwind Army and the Alliance, and recently reaching the rank of Lieutenant on the Stormwind Army. He is also know for his cooperation with the Argent Dawn and currently with the Argent Crusade too. Biography Early Childhood Aranil Lightstrike was born in Stormwind City shortly after the start if the first war, son of Darthurian Lightstrike, a renowned Knight from the Bortherhood of the Horse, serving along with the Lion of Stormwind, Sir Anduin Lothar. His mother, Luxia Stillwater daughter of a man part of the house of nobles, his early childhood was rough, with the kingdom being besieged by the bloodthirsty Orcish horde, the rations for the Citizens of the city were running low, also his father was abscent most of the time, serving the kingdom's army, and also as a personal guard for Lord Lothar. Shortly before the final siege to Stormwind Keep, Aranil's mother took him along with many other refugees to a safe spot along with many other refugees knowing the incoming destruction, as the Keep fell, and King Llane was brutally murdered the spirit of the citizens of Stormwind was broken, shortly after Lothar's forces arrived among them Darthurian, he managed to survive, however their kingdom was in ruins and there was only one option left, exodus. As they arrived to Lordaeron Aranil felt there as his new home, there by pressure of his father Aranil started his training as a soldier, something that had been a tradition among the Lightstrike family. He advanced quickly through his lessons being highly skilled on using swords, although he lacked skills in other types of weapons such as Axes or Bows.Soon the Second war started, and Aranil continued his lessons and soon was introduced to the recently founded Knights of the Silver Hand and moved to Stratholme, it was rumored that it was mostly because of influences of his father, However he would not join the Order until shortly after the Second War. As the second war was aproaching to its end, and the Orcish Horde was pressed back from Lordaeron lands, Aranil's father participated along with Lothar on many important battles, bit found his death on the assault to Blackrock Spire, along with many other valiant soldiers, his remains and also his sword were recovered by the victorious Alliance forces. His father remains were buried on Lakeshire, and his Claymore was given to Aranil, he would keep it up to the present as a symbol of the commitment of the Lightstrike family to the Alliance. Aranil would start his training as a paladin, although his skills yielding the light where not extraordinary, but his hard work and dedication gave him a good image before his masters. Adolescence Aranil continued his Paladin training on Stratholme, and soon he was placed under the tutelage of the Paladin Maximillian Dorel, and quickly he moved to the town of Brill, where he advanced through his lessons, helping villagers, healing their wounds and doing minor suties such as guarding the town. However soon a letter came from Stormwind, Aranil's mother, Luxia Stillwater demanded him to stop with his paladin training and return to Stormwind inmediately, feeling broken hearted by this paradox, on one side he had his duty towards the legacy of his father's family, and to the Order of the Silver Hand. on the other he had his mother making a plea for his return with her and to Stormwind. After a long time of considering it, he decided to remain in Lordaeron to finish his training. :"Dear Mother, '' : :''its been a long time, I know you need me, and my heart desires to return to Stormwind, I hope you are doing alright. :Its been a hard decision to take, I needed some time to think clearly, and I've decided to remain here, I know it is :probably painful to you, but I can't leave my training incomplete, I must finish it, I'm sure this is what my father desired. :I must follow my path on life, this doesn't mean I will not return with you, just wait for me a little longer, as soon as I finish :my training I will return, I promise. I have so much things to learn, and I have yet to service the alliance, just as my father :did. I'm sorry...just wait for me a little longer... : :Aranil." Aranil promised to return someday to Stormwind to visit his mother, however he would be unable, as his mother died a year later due to an unknow illness. Grief, Pain and Sorrow were present on Aranil's heart back then, and this proved to be something that would destabilize him both as a man and as a Paladin in training. Soon Master Dorel decided to give Aranil time to meditate and his paladin lessons were suspended. Aranil was shocked, not only he had lost his remaining family but his Paladin lessons were left stranded now, Anguish and confussion were present on this time on Aranil's mind. He wandered around Tirisfal for a couple of weeks before returning with his Master, something had changed his mind, so far its still unknown what happened, however he was back and more determined to continue his training. Knight of The Silver Hand. After a couple of years he completed his training as a Paladin, he was ready to become one, his introduction to the Order was done in the Cathedral od Light in Stormwind, it was going to be his first time on his homeland after many years. That was a day he remembers clearly, He was wearing his plate armor, and wielding his Claymore, that same weapon that belonged to his father. as he marched along other trainees to the Cathedral many curious people were along the streets, watching how these warriors would become into Paladins. The Bishop Benedictus lead the ceremony, and these were his words when it was Aranil's turn to be introduced to the Order: :"In the Light, we gather to empower our brother. In its grace, he will be made anew. In its power, he shall educate the masses. In its strenght, he shall combat the shadow. And in its wisdom, he shall lead his brethren to the eternal rewards of paradise." as the Bishop said, a cleric walked towards Aranil and then draped a white stole around his neck, as another anointed his brow with holy oil. Aranil tried to remain calmed, however a slight smile was drawn on his face, perhaps because of his enthusiasm. suddenly one of the clerics said :"By the grace of the light, may your brethren be healed" The Bishop then looked at some of the Paladins present, among them was Dorel, Aranil's master. He looked as his young aprentice with a solemn look, it had been a long road to that day, and deep in his heart he wished Aranil could make history among the Knights of the Silver Hand. as Dorel was inmersed on his thoughts the Bishop then said" :"Knights of the Silver Hand, if you deem this man worthy, place your blessings upon him" Several Knights aproached Aranil, one by one the Knights gave the young paladin what would be some of his ceremonial Garments then they retreated. A Paladin gave himva hammer with the symbol of the Silver Hand Inscribed on it, and when it came to his Master, Dorel, he gave his student a pair of ceremonial shoulder plates. then his Master said :"May the Light bless you, By the power of light, you will help your allies, and smite your foes" Dorel smiled gently at him, in someway they had forged a bond, in someway he felt Aranil as his own son, and Aranil felt he had filled the void left with his father's demise. Then the Bishop said with a booming voice: :"Arise and be recognized" Aranil did, he remained with a solemn look on his eyes while a slight smile was on his face, the Bishop then continued: :"Do you, Aranil Lightstrike, vow to uphold the honor and codes of the Knights of the Silver Hand?" Without thinking twice Aranil said: :"I do" The Bishop nodded and said: :"Do you vow to walk in the grace of the light and spread its wisdom to your fellow man?" :"I do" ''Aranil said :"Do you vow to vanquish evil wherever it be found, and protect the innocent with your very life?"'' :"By my blood and Honor, I do" ''He said with determination. The Bishop smiled and then looked at the assistants as he said :"Brothers and Sisters -you who have gathered here to bear witness- Raise your hands and let the Light Illuminate this man"'' A few seconds later a light enveloped him and his armor, he smiled in satisfaction, the light was embracing him, and he felt joyful. :"Arise, Aranil Lightstrike, Paladin defender of the Alliance, Welcome to the Order of the SIlver Hand" The Aranil picked his Ceremonial Hammer and bowed before the assitants the people cheered, while Dorel looked at him smiling and clapping, it had been a long road, but his student was now a Paladin. Aranil smiled, he felt the light embracing him, and his body felt relaxed, a solemn look on his eyes, while the light permeated every corner od the cathedral, it was a joyful day. The Beggining of the fall :"Why did the prince ordered that!? He is one of us! is he mad?" "I think wemust prepare ourselves, I think this is the beggining of something big." "I hope you are wrong..." '' :-Aranil and Dorel, about the events in Lordaeron.'' Whispers on the citizens of Lordaeron about how the villages on Northrend were "silenced", and rumors about some plague could be heard from travellers, by then Aranil was serving on Tirisfal Glades when the news that Stratholme had been razed by Prince Arthas arrived to Tirisfal, most of the people were shocked, apparently the citizens of Stratholme became into undead abominations and the prince Arthas purged the City, fear could be felt among the general population, Aranil wondered why the Prince had one that, were the rumors that he killed many innocents true? Soon more news about the plague kept coming, news about demons, and that the prince disbanded the Paladins of the Silver Hand, when Aranil heard this was shocked... Aranil soon reunited with his master, soon the undead plague became more evident and both were deployed to confront any outbreaks in Silverpine Forest, the situation remained under some control, but all of that would collapse soon. As the prince Arthas returned, he murdered King Terenas, and the undead ravaged Lordaeron, As Uther rallied some of the most experienced Paladins to aid him, many others such as Aranil and his master were deployed in other provinces to keep the safety, soon more dire news arrived. :"Uther is dead...that bastard killed him..." "you got to be kidding me..." "I'm not..." '' :-Dorel and Aranil, about Uther's death As the two Paladins helped to establish a safe haven on Ambermill with the help of the local militia and some elements of the army they were wondering what to do. Then rumors that Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of the regent of Kul'Tiras was reuniting survivors to flee from Lordaeron to safer lands. Although Aranil desired to remain in Lordaeron he had no other choice, after some debate with the locals of Ambermill, only some of the villagers decided to take the option given by Jaina. The Paladins decided to escort these villagers to the port from which they would depart to much safer lands. However while on the road, and while escourting a group of fifty villagers they were attacked by a small group of scourge, lead by a necromancer named Rhaz.Gul, the two paladins were forced to fights desperately to protect the villagers, they managed to incapacitate some of the undeads, but they were soon reawakened by the necromancer, with no other choice Dorel ordered Aranil to portect the civilians. :"Lead them to the port, I will take care of these monsters!" "But I will not leave you here master..." "Just go! dammit"'' -Dorel and Aranil on their last conversation. Aranil then managed to fend off the scourge and escape with the refugees as his master engaged the necromancer, Dorel, an old paladin eventually managed to kill the necromancer but not before being mortally injured, that would be the last time Aranil would see his master. Life in Stormwind after a long trip Aranil along with some refugees managed to arrive at the docks, hearing that Lady Jaina was leading the survivors to new lands, Aranil boarded one of those ships, however the captain of the ship after being pressed by many of the passengers decided to change his route and headed to Stormwind, Aranil agreed with the passengers, after all he wanted to return to his homeland, shortly after arriving and still grefing his Master's death, and with the Paladins of the Silver Hands disbanded and what horrors he saw in Lordaeron, Aranil joined the Stormwind Army. Starting as a recruit Aranil quickly rose in ranks because of his martial skills and Paladin training, joining on duties on several nearby regions of Stormwind such as Elwynn and Lakeshire, Aranil obtained a quick promotion after his heroic actions and leadership during the Battle of Lakeshire.While a 'hero' to some citizens in Lakeshire, soon many of them felt betrayed by the Army after two out of the three platoons stationed on Redridge were withdrawn after some influential member of the stormwind keep deemed the orc presence in Redridge as "No longer a threat". Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Miner Category:Jewelcrafter